In the industry today, there already exist some pressure sensors, such as resistance strain gauge type, capacitive sensing type, and piezoelectric ceramic type. These pressure sensors are formed by complex circuit design and structural design to form the pressure sensor itself. For example, the resistance strain gauge type needs to select strain gauges that meet the requirements of resistance and deviation in a plurality of produced strain gauges, combining the strain gauges into a certain circuit structure, and connecting to the sensing structure by the adhesive. The strain gauge has a low pressure deformation, so the sensing structure needs to be accurately positioned and carefully bonded. While the capacitive sensing type needs to strictly control the distance of each capacitor point from the panel, and obtains pressure information by changing the distance. This approach requires extremely high machining accuracy and assembly accuracy. While the piezoelectric ceramic type obtains pressure information by instantaneous impact on the piezoelectric ceramic to obtain a short-term voltage change; its manufacture requires uniform piezoelectric ceramic parts, and needs to be installed in a set structure by a special mounting method. This practice has greatly increased the cost of using pressure sensors, which has brought difficulties to the large-scale promotion of pressure sensing. In addition, the existing pressure sensors are difficult to have little different resistance value of all the resistors in one pressure measuring circuit, and it is difficult to ensure the uniformity and consistency of the resistance values of all the resistors, the assembly method requires extremely high, pressure detection accuracy low, and high production costs, took up space in the structure. In particular, these pressure sensors are less resistant to external environmental disturbances, and under temperature variation conditions, the pressure sensors are affected, therefore resulting in inaccurate pressure measurement.